Pein X Sakura: What are you doing here?
by VampireKitty34
Summary: Sakura was on a misson till she meet Pein at a Ramen shop. How will she act when she sees him? More or less What does he want from Sakura? Then she starts to fall for Pein. Sasuke finds out at hat Sakura doesn't love him and he will destroy Pein to get to Sakura and he will make her fall in love with him.. To bad for Sasuke, Pein want let that happen, Sakura is his forever.
1. Prologue

**``Hello my fellow readers..This a story were Sakura meets Pein..What the didn't expected that Akatsuki actually gave up on the tailed beast and wants to form an alliance with the Leaf and Sand village. Will Lady Tsunade **_**accept**_** or will she **_**denied**_**? What matters most is to protect the village! How will Sakura feel when she meets Pein..!**

'_Inner saku'_

'**Thoughts'**

'At the same time that is said'

Prologue

I had to go to the Rain village to deliver a very important message to someone for the Hokage. I had to make it really quickly, or I'm in big trouble. Why do you ask? Well let's just say that the Akatsuki base is some where hidden in the Rain village so it wouldn't be found. When you think about its kind of scary. You could be kidnapped or worse being torture for information. I don't want to go through that at all, specially being caught by the Akatsuki. But ill be fine on my own. I was sent on this mission for a reason anyways. I sigh out loud. '_Come on Sakura, let's hurry up. I'm getting hungry!' _Inner said to me. I smile to myself. "Hai, I'm starving too"

I sigh. I lost count how many times I sigh. I got into a couple of fights with a bunch of sound ninjas, but of course me being all badass I got rid of them quickly. And I finally deliver the message to some weird guy. '_Let's go to the Ichiraku that we saw not to long ago!' _Then my stomach started to rumble loudly. "Ramen sounds really good right now!" I walk up about a mile up _'There is it'_ inner said pointing in my head. I smile really big. "CHA!" me and inner shouted at the same time and I started to race towards the Ichiraku stand. I started to drool when I walking.

When I walk in, I was greeted by an old guy that probably works at the Ramen shop. "Hello there, welcomes to my Ramen shop. I'll take you to your seat!" He said to me. I follow him to a both table, I sat down. "Thank you very much! I'll order a Beef Ramen soup, please and some Tea please" I told him what I wanted and smile at him. He bowed and left to get my Ramen made. A few minutes later, the old guy came back with my food and sat it in front of me. "Itadakimasu" I said out loud and then I started to eat **'Oh my kami. This is really good!'**

While I was enjoying my food, someone had sat in front of me on the other side of the booth that I was sitting at. _'Sakura, look up and see who it is!' _Inner told me to do. So I was curious who it was. When I look. I started to choke a little on my noddle that I was eating and my eyes had widen in shocked or surprised.. The person that is in front of me was…

**SO who do think it is! MUAHAHA... Anyways *cough cough* I hope guys enjoy the chapter that is the prologue. Please review and leave a comment and see if I should continue on with the story! ! This my first story that I have written and I'll continue soon. When I have time!**

**Please and thanks 3 **

**Kitty**


	2. Chapter1: BLUSHING?

**Finally Chapter one is HERE! Whoot whoot! Anyways, there might maybe some sexual theme in here, but sorry no lemon in this one…Well not yet though! Hehe:3**

**So Sakura was on a mission to do the Hokage a favor, and so she decided to go get something to eat **_**(RAMEN!)**_** Then suddenly someone wanted to pay Sakura a visit... Mmmmm I wonder who!? Let's get started!**

_'Inner Saku_'

**'Sakura thoughts or talking to Saku'**

**Gaara: Vampirekitty34 doesn't own Naruto or any of its character...**

**Me: *Sigh* sadly ~Anime tears~ **

**Gaara: On with the damn story**

* * *

It was Pein Yahiko (A/N I have no idea if he has a last name or not, so this going to be his last name.) the leader of the Akatsuki. He was staring at me kind of weirdly, like trying to figure l why the hell I'm in HIS village. I was in shock and kind of confused as why the hell is he here, in front of me and just staring at me. I slurp up my noodle that was hanging from my month. When I slurp up the noodle, it made a really funny noise. He just raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed a little. When I actually look at him... He wasn't that bad to look at all. He has medium length spiky orange hair that looks really soft, his face is cover in piercing; six piercing metal bars in each of his ear, three studs through the side of his upper nose, and one spike stud on each and end of bottom lip._ 'Holy shit Outer, LOOK at his eyes!'_ Saku yelled at me while pointing. When I did got to look at his eyes, I gasp quietly. I couldn't help it but stare at them. They are just amazing. I could get lost in them forever. His eyes are like a purplish-grey eye with rings in them.

"Sakura Haruno?" He said in a deep husky voice. I was close to felling over out of my chair!_ 'Oh my Fucking KAMI! His voice sounds soo hoott! I wonder what he sound like when groans are name out! And where on top of his-'_ I started to choked a little and I stop Saku be fore she could finish that sentence. '**SAKU! What the hell! His dangerous! Leader of the Akatsuki! He could kill me!'** I shouted at her._ 'Dangerous hot! At least I can die a happy women!'_ Saku said with a dreamy look. I sigh out loud. I look up at him and stare at him, in his _'dreamy_' eyes. '_Well don't just stare at him, answer him already!'_ Saku said waving her arms around.

"Hai." I said to him. Of course he'll know who I am! He knows everything probably. And supposedly I'm know for my medic skills and my monster strength.

Then a minute later tick by. "So what are you doing here in the Rain Village? In MY village?" He ask me with curious in his eyes. I bite my lip in thought, I think I saw his eyes darken and quickly look at my lips. But i was probably just imaging it anyways..

I guess I'll tell him, but nothing to serious though! Mean I am in HIS village and I don't feel like dying at all! "I was sent on a mason to deliver a message. So don't worry I'm not here for any information about the Akatsuki or anything that deals with you or group at all." I said to him. A waiter came up to us and bow to Pein. The waiter asks him what he would like. He orders Beef Ramen like I did. "Why are you even talking to me anyways?" I ask lifting an eyebrow at him.** 'Shouldn't you be trying to kill me or something! But no, your just sitting there so casually and starting a conversation with me!'** I yelled inside my head.

"To answer your question: I need you to do me a favor" He said to me or more like demanding me. I scowled at him. Bearing my teeth at him.

"This better not be about Naruto or so help me I will hurt you!" I said in scary voice..will at least a scary voice! Since I'm dealing with the Leader of the Akatsuki!

He shook his head, making his hair swish back and forth "No, we're going to stop chasing the tailed-beast. We're going to start something new. We're not even going to attack the Leaf village anymore. We have a new motto now. I have a message that I need you to deliver the message to the fifth Hokage. Would you give it to her for me?" I was a little shock. This better not be a joke or anything...

"H-Hai. I would." I said in a stutter voice to him. He nodded his head. I winder if I said to no to him.. I shiver at that, I don't think I even want to even know!

It was silence for a bit, and then his food came. So we both started to eat are food incomplete silence. _'Let's rape him! He's so fucking hot! And wow he has so many piercing all over him... Mmmm I wonder if that mean if his dick is pierced'_ Saku said in a thinking pose.. Then I started actually choke on my food. I gulp some of my drink and I gasp, my eyes started to tear up a little . '**DAMN IT SAKU! Shut up! I don't even want to know!'** I yelled at my Inner._ 'Sure you do! I'm you!'_ Saku said pointing at the obvious! I look up at him. My face must have been really red. He was smirking at me, and holy shit, I thought I was going to have a major nose bleed. Instead Inner had the nosebleed. Good, I don't want to embarrasses myself! Maybe Inner passed out from a nosebleed or better yet died from it!_ 'HEY! I'm still alive Thank you!'_ Saku said in a sassy pose of hers with blood still dripping from her nose.

"Just letting you know that I can read people minds and of course there is few people have Inners. And I must say, your inner of yours has such a perverted mind." He said and he started to chuckle... Holy shit.. I think I just died...

I-I'm s-s-so-sorry!" I could feel my face staring to get red. I just wanted to disappear then and there!

He chuckle again. "It's fine" He smirked again at me. **'Damn it. Thanks to inner, I'm freaking curious if he does or not. I mean I'm pretty sure that he does, since he has so many piercings all over his face. So he must have them all over his body.'** I thought to myself. I was in lost in my own thoughts till I heard a deep chuckle from him. I blushed even deeper. I'm pretty sure my face is even redder then a tomatoes!

"To answer your question..." He smirked. He leaned forward and I didn't realize that I leaned in forward, till I was closed to his face "My dick is pierced." He said to me. His breath fanning over my face. His breath smells like Beef Ramen that he order!

I leaned back in shock. My mouth was just opening and closing like fish out of water. I was to shock and to embarrassed. All He did was just chuckle. Inner just fell over and had a major ass nosebleed and I almost did to. "And also, I have my tongue pierced too" He said, then he just stick his tongue out so I could see it. And there was a ball on his tongue that was the pierced. I almost started to faint but I need too keep it together..

OH…My…Kami! _'That is so fucking hot!'_ Saku shouted and threw her arms up. _'Oh, I bet his soo skilled with that tongue of his. I bet- '_ I stop Inner (I been doing that a lot! I wonder why!) form going any farther then that! '**Don't even think about finishing that sentence!' **I shouted at her! Then she gave me and evil look...** 'Inner don't you dare!'** I scream at her. Then i felt the blood drained from my body. Then she...

Pein P.O.V

Her face went extremely red, then her face turned pale. I started to grin really big. I bet her Inner is putting all kinds of images in her head right now. I chuckle to myself. It's very odd for me to be flirting with someone so openly. I never really do. But something bout Sakura just wanted me to when I saw her in the window. She is very innocent. I need to leave soon. But why have a little fun with her then. I caught really loud to get her attention. And of course it work. She snapped out of her thoughts. "Believe me I'm very skilled with my tongue." I said to her, looking into her emerald green eyes.

"H-h-how? She stuttered out in a quite voice. I wanted to smile at this, but I kept it together. I never really did smile..only to my sister.

I started to grin very evilly. "Well then let's go for a walk. I don't want any one to listen to wait I'm bout to say to you." I stood up and walk over to her and hand out my hand so she can grab it. She hesitated at first but she grab it anyways. I smile to myself. Her hand feels really warm. And I kind of like it, the way it fits perfectly in my hands. I blush a little. Good thing I have Akatsuki cloak on, the collar of it help hide the blush that was forming on my face.

When she grab my hand. I thought felt a spark that went up through my arm and speared through out my body. I pulled her up on to her feet. We were standing really close to each other. I saw her bloused a deep red. When she look up at me and I saw her gave me a small smile. So I gave her one back. I love her smile. Shit what is this feeling I'm feeling right now..? She then look away from me and she started to blush to.

Sakura P.O.V.

When he grab my hand and we both left the Ichiraku Ramen Stand together(hand-hand). Everybody just kept looking at us. their were whispering, when Pein was walking by some people would bow to him. He must had done something or But I really didn't care at all. His hand felt really good holding it. Here I was holding an S-class criminal and the leader of the Akatsuki. I hold his hand tighter. I want to hold his hand like this forever. I don't know why, but it feels so right to me. I sigh. I shouldn't get to caught up in the moment, it want last forever. But maybe he want be like Sasuke at all.. I don't like Sasuke anymore! He was(still is) an stuck up asshole! I never did love him. It was just a silly crush!

* * *

**Pein: I AM GOD!**

**Me: Oh Hush Pein! You are NOT God**

**Pein: ~Sulks in corner~**

**Me ~rolls eyes~ Anyways..Thanks you fro reading my story! I do hope You like very much! Ill keep working on the Chapters Soon!**

**(Update-4/16/15)**


	3. Chapter 2: OH MY KAMI! TAKE ME NOW!

**FINALLY! I have the new chapter up! I don't have a computer at home. So I have been using my school computer on here! I hope you enjoy this story! There going to be like a lemon. But at the same time its not. It's just going to be Pein talking!**

_Inner Saku_

**Sakura thoughts or Pein thoughts**

**Pein: Talking about what?**

**Me: Oh don't worry you'll see soon! **

**Pein: Oh Kami!**

**Me ~Grins evilly~ **

**Pein: vampirekitty34 doesn't own any of the characters. Thank Me for that!**

**Me: ~Growls~ Your still NOT God!**

**Pein: Let me Dream damn it!**

* * *

It was pouring down rain, lucky I have a cloak to keep me dry and a hood over my hair. Pein of course is wearing his Akatsuki cloak, but it didn't had a hood with it, huh, strange. I guess he enjoys the rain very much. I smile to myself at this. I laugh lightly, of course he would, he probably grew up here!

We walk far away from the village people. I didn't know where were going, but I probably don't care. When I look down, are hands were still intertwined together. It's a very nice, like a warm feeling. And I like it a lot! I blush a little at this. His hands are big and rough. _'And we all know where we want thoughs ands of his to do us! Or more like to you!'_ Saku said grinning.

Pein suddenly stop, I almost had run into him. So I'm guessing we stop walking. _'Well duh! You don't say Outer!'_ Saku said with a sarcastic voice. I rolled my eyes at her. I finally got to look around. That's strange, it's not raining, when I look up the clouds are very, but no rain. It's amazing... There are Cherry Blossoms (Sakura) tree scattered everywhere. The blossoms were fallen slowly while catching the wing that was barely moving. We started to walk towards one of the trees, then suddenly Pein let go of my hand And sat down againts the Cjerry Blossom Tree we were under together. I frowned. I miss the warmth of his hand holdong my hand. It made me really sad. I sigh to myself. We both sat under the tree. It so beautiful out here. I kept looking around, its so peaceful, Pein must of come here often!

I turn to my side to look at him, He was staring right back me, so I started to blush a little. He gave me a rare smile of his. I blush deeper shade of red this time. "So you want to know me to tell you everything what I was talking about at the Ramen Shop? You know my sexual skills?" he asks me staring right into my eyes. I nodded my head slowly. I heard him chuckle lightly. "Well I had many women's tell me that I'm skills with my hands and defiantly my tongue. Especially when I have a tongue pierced." He said while he ran's his tongue across his teeth, I heard his tongue ring clank against his teeth.

My face went extremely red at this... **'How will this turn out to be?'** I ask to myself in slightly excited and terrified!.. _'I don't know. But I can't wait! All I know it might just get steamy!'_ Saku said squealing and jumping up and down. I blush a little. Jeeze I've been blushing so much lately, but hell can't help that now can we!.. I hope that's not bad for you. _'Sakura calm down! Just enjoy your self! Just sit back and relax and let him do the talking! I wonder what he'll say, I know its going to be hot!'_ I heard Saku said to me, calming me down a little. I smile a thank you at her. She gave me thumbs up.

Pein P.O.V

I was watching her till she turned and looks at me. I saw her smile, I gave her a rare smile of me, and I saw her blushed deeper. "So you want to know me to tell you what I was talking about? You know my skills?" I ask her. She slowly nodded her head at what I said. This is going to fun to see how she reacts to this (To what I'm about to say to her) I look into her eye. When I'm done talking to her face is going to extremely red. I chuckle to myself. Let the fun begin!

"Well I had many women's tell me that I'm skills with my hands and defiantly my tongue. Especially when I have a tongue pierced." I stop to look at her and ran my tongue against my teeth you could here the clank it made. I grinned. "All I need to dip is swirling my tongued in a circular motion in a girl's pussy while my tongue is still inside her, I'll put one figure in her, slowly I'll pull out and push back in, and I'll just keep doing that for awhile... Later I'll add in a second figure into her, by then I'll be moving out a faster past. I'll suck on her clit, that makes a girl crazy. I'll bite, suck and lick the girl clit. I will make that girl scream my name out so loud that they might even lose there voice. I'll make sure they'll forget their name, I'm sure as hell we'll make them scream my name and they want forget my name. And I'll make sure that they cum... Hard, so hard their eyes will roll back in their head and it'll make their toes curled!" I made a deep low chuckle that sounded a little too husky. "You know what's the part best for them, is that I do have a vibrating tongue ring." When I finish what I was saying, I look down at her and I grinned very big. Her whole face was really red, and I look further down, her legs were tightly closed together, and she was rubbing her thighs together. I lift an eyebrow at this... **'What-'** I stop what I was going to say, then a certain smell just hit me in the nose, I could smell her arousal. I guess what I said to her, got her very excited at this. Hehe maybe a little to excited. Then an imagine pop up in my head. '**I want to feel how wet she is for me abd how tight she'll be wraped aroung my cock and it'll be only me! ilI'll make sure to go slow with her, she'll beg for me to take her..Hard!. want to watch her withered under me, when I thrust my co-'** I stop myself from going any further, I shook my head. Ah it's a very good thing I have my cloak on or their would be a notice bugle in my pants. I wince very painfully, my trousers are painfully getting tight around cock.

She opens her mouth, and then she closed it. I chuckle I guess she is very speechless what I said then. She is defiantly a virgin, I know not rush such things for her..she needs to be ready or if she wants me..or probably that Uchiha is 'in love with'. I silently growled of mitching the younger Uchiha.

Sakura P.O.V

My face was probably red. Maybe a little to red... _'That was fucking intense!'_ I heard Saku said with hearts in her eyes and slightly drooling. **'My whole body feels like it's on fire, like I need to touch myself the make the burning in my belly to go away'** I said to her... '_Well lets just say that your very horny right now. A little to horny. Mmm tell him to touch you! Or get him naked!'_ she said too me while busting into fit of laughter. I felt my lower region was getting really wet. I really do feel like touching myself for some reason, but I want him to do those 'things' to me! I didn't know what to say to him. I was just so speechless to say anything... Oh no... _'What's wrong Outer?'_ Saku ask in worry. My face was paled then major blushing.. **'I heard most Shinobi can have a very high sense of smell'** I said to her. _'Maybe he can't smell. But from the looks on his face I think he can smell it just fine.'_ She said to me giggling. I look up at his face.

He was grinning very big. And his eyes were darkening. I gulp** 'Oh…My…Kami!'** I thought to myself._ 'Tell him to take you now! Or just jump him now And rip his fucking clothes off!'_ I heard Saku yelling in my head while waving her arms up and down. I wanted to kiss him really badly. So I look at his lips. And I just couldn't help just stare at them... I wonder what it feels like to kiss him with those piercing on, while he tongue in my mouth, I want to feel that tongue ring.

He went to lean forward towards me. Our lips were inches away from each other... Damn it. Just a little more closer. Then Suddenly… "Leader-sama" a voice had said. I thought I heard him low growl. I gulp down. His probably pissed! He leans back on the tree. I look towards the voice that had spoken, it was a girl with blue hair, with a paper white rose in her hair, and she had golden color eyes. And she had one piercing on her bottom lip that was in the middle. **'She is so very pretty'** i thoughtcto myself, trying not to stare at her, but i couldnt help it! "Leader-sama, your needed back at the base... Let's just say that we need to start the meeting and everybody wonder where you went off to." She said to him smiling a little at him. I look at my hands that where resting on my lap, still my thighs were tightly shut.

He nodded his head at her and smile brightly at her. Then I felt a ping in my chest "I'll be there soon!" He said to her, she bowed to him, and then she left. Was I feeling jealous towards her? I mean she is really pretty! And me... Well I'm not that pretty at all! I'm just plain, nothing really special about me. I felt a little teary eyed.. I can't change myself if I wanted to. I should except the fact that I want be pretty for any guy out their that I would like at all.. Hell Sasuke never look at me, all he did was glare at me and says that I'm annoying.. "Sakura" I snap out of my thoughts and look at him. "Don't be so sad and gloomy or even jealous over any girl, she is my half sister. I already have my eyes set on a girl already, and she is very beautiful indeed." He said while looking at me into my eyes. He gave me a smile, and then he stood up, He pulled me up with him when he stood up.

_'Damn it to fucking hell! We were fucking interrupted! Why couldn't she just waited a few more minutes!'_ Saku said growling madly at the lady with the flower in her hair. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I'll deliver the message to Lady-Tsunade for you." I said to him really sadly. I don't want to leave him at all.

"Good I'll end up sending you another message to you soon." He said to me, looking off into the distance. I nodded my head. I sigh to myself. I look down at the ground. '**What do I do now, should I just leave and be on my merry way then.'** He grabs my chin and made look into his eyes... then and there I just melted. "I wish for you to come back soon" I smile at him. He bent his head down(since you know that I'm short!)and softly presses his lips to mine and slowly started to move his lips against mine softly. It feels amazing, I was about to deepen the kiss, but he pull away quickly, I guess he doesn't want to go to far. I was slightly panting, who knew kissing can make you breathless. "See you soon my love, hope for you to come back and see me." He said with a smile and then he just disappears. I smile very big! I was jumping up and down with joy! Who knew that my first kiss would be with a S-Class criminal and a very sexy one at that!

Narrator P.O.V

Konan was hiding behind a tree and she was spying on them from a distance so she want be detected or anything, but still could see them. She was grinning so big it was kind of scary. "Can't wait to tell the others about t their going to love this!" She said while rubbing her hands together very evilly. Then she left so she can get to the base first, so she can tell the guys what happen! Pein probably has to stop some places first. There going to get a kick out of this!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this cchapter very much so! I know I did! Lol of course I wrote it myself! Please let me know what you think and Please no Flames!**

**Update-(4/18/16)**


	4. Chapter 3: I'll Come Back

**Heelloo! Finally I have my next chapter up! Sorry it's probably been awhile! I hope you enjoy this chapter! You might love this chapter... Hopefully! Muahaha! Maybe some other characters would appear. **

**Pein: just get on with the story!**

**vampirekitty34: Oh shut it! Just do it!**

**Pein: vampirekitty34 doesn't own any of the characters! **

**Pein P.O.V**

I arrive back at the base. I sigh to myself. I really do miss Sakura a lot… I hope she'll be fine. I walk into the meeting room that we gather at. When I open the door everybody was quite. Too quite... I sweat drop at this.. Not good at all. I cough to clear my throat. "I found a leaf-nin that could send the message to the Hokage. She'll be leaving tomorrow morning. That it is all." I said to everyone. I turn around and walk off...Till... You sure?" Konan said outloud.I stop and look at her. "Yes…" She grinned very evilly. "Well you did leave the part out where you kiss the girl! Mmmm?" She said to my with sparkle in her eyes... I look a round at everybody. They were grinning very big at me. 'Oh shit' I sigh. "Yes I did kiss her and that's about it!" I said to them all. Complete silence.. So silence you could hear a cricket chirp. Which is weird..? Why is their a cricket in here? I'll get someone to check on that later probably.

"HAHAHA! Pein is messing around with a leaf-nin! Probably a weak kunoichi!" Hidan said loudly. I was about to chop is fucking head off. I took a deep breathe... "One SHE IS NOT WEAK! And second the leaf-nin is Haruno Sakura." I said with a death stare at Hidan. His eye eyes widen in shock. "Not good..." I heard him say. I rolled my eyes. He knew that he will get his ass kick by her. Konan smile very big! "I'm so happy for you Ni-san! She'll make a perfect girlfriend! *whisper* and wife." She said she said the last part quite. I shrug at this.

"Tobi Likes Cherry-Chan! She so pretty! And Tobi thinks that Leader-sama is in loveeeee~" He shouted but singing the last part... Then everybody was staring dead at me *Blink* *blink* Oh…Shit

Sakura P.O.V

I finally made at the Leaf village. It feels great to be back, but I can't help feel that I really do miss Pein. I sigh I want to turn back and run to him. I shook my head. I'll see him again soon. I went towards he Hokage tower and turn in my report.

I was in front of the Hokage door. I knock three times. I heard a "Come in" from the Hokage inside. I walk in and bowed to her. "I'm back and the mission was a success!" I said to her. She looked up at me and smile. "Good job Sakura, Is that all?" She asks me. I shook my head. "No, I have two letters from someone that you'll be very surprised at" I hand her the letter to her. She lifts an eyebrow at this and opens up the letter. When she began to read her eyes widen in shocked. And then she open the second letter, there was glint in her eyes. Which wasn't creepy at all? "You talk to Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki?" I sigh nervously. "Hai, I did Lady-Tsunade."

"Pein wants to form an alliance with the leaf village. He wants an answer soon. I'll give him here days till I give him an answer. When I do... He wants YOU to send him the letter and non one else." She said with a grin on her face. I laugh nervously. "I wonder why though" She grin even more big. I blush really deeply. "It seems that he has liking towards you. Which I accepted if he is gong to treat you nicely." I smile at her. "Hai thanks you"

"Now I want you to go home and get some nights rest!' I nodded my head and disappear in cherry blossoms!

I arrive at my house. I headed towards the bathroom, so I can take a hot shower. When I was done, I hop out of the shower and started to get dress for bed. I walk up to my bed and crawled under the covers. Then I fell asleep.

Pein P.O.V

I was in my office doing a lot of paper work. I groan out loud... I hate this so fucking much. I sat my pen down, so I could rub my temples. I heard a scratching sound at my window. When I look up. There was owl sitting there. So I got out and walk towards the window. I open it up. It lifts its leg at me and there was a message tied to its leg. I smile to myself. I grab it and open it up. It read:

**'Dear Pein,**

**Thank you for spending time with me. I will never be scared of you. You truly are amazing. It was amazing I'm glad that I got to spend time with someone and instead of being alone. Even thought I spent with you for Two hours. I hope I get to see you soon. From Cherry Blossom'**

I smile at this letter. I walk up to my desk and put it away so I can keep it for ever. I need to keep her for myself. Then I growled very dangerously. No body will take my blossom away or someone will die!

Sakura P.O.V

*NEXT DAY*

I went to Naruto; he took me out to get Ramen. I was having a good time with him. He finally got together with Hinata, which I'm very proud of him. I smile at this. I'm very happy for him. If only I can get with Pein, Which I doubt he'll ask me out...

So today I'm going to go over to my best friend house... Ino. I saw her walking "Hey Ino!" She turns around and looks at me with a smile on her face. And she is with Choji now. "Hey Sakura. SO how was your mission!?" I smile at her. "It went well." I said blushing. She lifts an eyebrow at this. "Did meet a guy on your mission?" I blushed deeper. "OH MY GOD! TELL ME!" She grabbed my hand and we took off to her house. When we got to her house, we zoomed up to her room. She threw me on to her bed.

"WHO!?" She asked. My eyes were widening. "You can't tell anyone about this! And after I'm telling you I want you to take me shopping for some clothes to look nice w, when I go back." I said to her. "HELL YEAH!" She said and started to jump up and down.

I told her all the details, how I meet Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, what he told me what he could do to me and that he kiss me. Her jaw had dropped to the ground. I grin sheepishly. Then she started to grin like Cheshire cat... I sweat dropped at this. "This is going to be a blast!" She shouted out loud. I sigh. Oh boy... She grabbed my hand and ran out the door.

I got a bunch of new outfits to get Pein attention. I smile. I'm pretty nervous though. I sigh to myself. I'll do my best! Tsunade has another day before she gives me a finally answer. I know she'll say yes probably. I giggle. She doesn't want any danger towards the leaf and Naruto.

I started to think for a bit, then something pop into my head. I grab my stuff and ran out the door.

I arrived at a gift store to look around for something for Pein. I want to get Pein something special. I want something to remind him of me and still like thought. I'll just get him a necklace, since I don't want anything to girly for him. Then I saw something that he will love! I grabbed it and bought it,

Pein P.O.V

I was looking out of the window that is in my office. I sigh. I miss Sakura a lot. I'm waiting for the message to be sent to me. Hopefully soon! I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I said loudly so they could hear me, I look at the door when it open. There was my Little sister, Konan. She was smiling at me. "Hey ni-san." She said to me. "Hello Konan." I said to her and smile "I'm taking you to a gift store so you could buy your girlfriend a present for her!" II glare at her. "She not my girlfriend. Yet." I said to her. She giggles a little at this. "Come one lets go!" Sighed said and I sigh. So we both left to go look for something, so I could get Sakura something

I started to look around. Then I saw something shiny caught my eye. I walk up o it. Perfect! It was truly amazing... I grabbed it and bought it for her.


End file.
